Solve for $x$ : $7\sqrt{x} + 3 = 4\sqrt{x} + 6$
Solution: Subtract $4\sqrt{x}$ from both sides: $(7\sqrt{x} + 3) - 4\sqrt{x} = (4\sqrt{x} + 6) - 4\sqrt{x}$ $3\sqrt{x} + 3 = 6$ Subtract $3$ from both sides: $(3\sqrt{x} + 3) - 3 = 6 - 3$ $3\sqrt{x} = 3$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3\sqrt{x}}{3} = \frac{3}{3}$ Simplify. $\sqrt{x} = 1$ Square both sides. $\sqrt{x} \cdot \sqrt{x} = 1 \cdot 1$ $x = 1$